


If You Wannabe My Lover

by strangeradventures



Series: The Goddam Spice Girls [1]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Hughie Campbell Deserves A Goddam Break, Humor, Its Butcher There’s Gonna Be Swearing, Not Canon Compliant, Secret Badass Becca Butcher, Swearing, The Author Regrets Everything, This Is Really Bad & I Regret All My Life Choices, This Is STUPID, intense swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeradventures/pseuds/strangeradventures
Summary: Hughie seeks help when it appears that Butcher & Annie are going to kill each other.
Relationships: Becca Butcher/Billy Butcher, Hughie Campbell/Starlight | Annie January
Series: The Goddam Spice Girls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919149
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	If You Wannabe My Lover

This is dumb, I’m sorry for this. I don’t own anything.

In all fairness, they had been avoiding Billy Butcher.

It just never really came up and in Hughie’s defence, Butcher had been gone for some time, without a word until Frenchie had contacted him.

He left them for dead and Annie saved their asses, Hughie doesn’t think that he should have to explain why she knows where their hideout is, or that she spends the night on an occasion when she should be ‘visiting her mom.’

Which, has actually been a really good excuse for Annie, as whilst her relationship with her mom is rocky at best, her mom has been helping them out once the full situation had been explained to her.

Annie would come to the hideout to either get away from the Seven when she could, or just to give them some intel on what the Seven has on them and if there’s any dirt that they could possibly use to clear their names.

Frenchie and Kimkio don’t have a problem with Annie visiting at all.

Yes, they’re wary of her and Hughie doesn’t blame them for that.

She’s still a member of the Seven and if something went awry in anyway, they could all theoretically die.

Even MM, who was the against it the most because Butcher showed up had to admit that, considering the fact that she had saved their asses, it gave her one hell of a free pass in their books.

They were even more impressed when she promised them that she’d try to dig up some dirt on the other members of the Seven for them.

That she too has decided to risk her life for their cause.

Yes, MM had warned both Hughie and Annie that things might have to change since Butcher returned and that he would not be so welcoming, which Hughie had no doubts about.

The man had shot at her on a public field in Central Park for fucks sake.

Which Annie had reminded him of when she was telling him that he didn’t owe Butcher any kind of explanation at all unless he was confronted about it and that she certainly wasn’t going to hide from the unhinged man.

“Annie, isn’t that’s the fifth time you’ve washed your hands since you got here.” Hughie had remarked from the couch.

“I had to hold that man’s hand for hours, hours, Hugh!” Annie had retorted, shuddering at the too recent memory of having to hold Homelander’s hand at an event that she’d been at only hours previously.

It was for publicity and she’d hated every single second of it.

“I don’t blame you, trust me I don’t, I wanted to sanitise my entire being after being in his presence for a mere hour, but don’t rub your skin off.” Hughie gave her a tight smile.

“Impossible... SHIT!” Annie had cried, her eyes lighting up in an instant.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE DOING HERE?!” Butcher had roared at the exact same time, bursting into the room with his gun raised.

“Fuck...” Hughie had sighed, before he calmly rose to his feet and put himself between Annie and Butcher.

He’d been expecting this, after all.

The near hour long stand off had nearly finished them all off.

Annie’s eyes had been glowing violently the whole time and Butcher had fired off several shots before Frenchie had arrived to try and diffuse the situation.

Which also hadn’t gone down well.

Personally, Hughie thinks that Annie would’ve made it out alright as Kimiko had decided to defend her for some reason.

She doesn’t really have an opinion on Annie from what Hughie has seen as she hasn’t tried to communicate with her at all.

Kimiko isn’t exactly the biggest fan of Butcher though, so Hughie has come to the conclusion that it was that. 

It was around the end of the third month of having Butcher back in their lives when Hughie had finally reached the end of his tether.

Annie had just happened to mention to them that she’d been speaking to Maeve, Queen Maeve and that she’d started to realise that she might be of use to them.

Butcher had been pissed.

To be fair, MM had been pissed too, but he hadn’t acted at all violently towards Annie.

Immediately convinced that Annie had already spilled their secrets to the other woman, which was why he’d immediately gotten out his gun and held it to her head until Kimiko had nearly ripped his spine out.

Annie had also used her powers to send him flying across the room, which had somehow ended up knocking out all the electrics.

Now, Hughie had tired talking to Butcher and he’d gotten absolutely nowhere and he knew that if he tried talking to him again that he’d probably be risking his life.

Which is why, Hughie resorted to doing something incredibly dangerous.

Something, that if it went wrong and it could.

It most definitely could.

He would die, Butcher would tear him apart quicker than Hughie had blown up Translucent and feed him to Terror Butcher, the dog.

Yet, for Annie’s sake and for his own sanity, Hughie knew he had to risk it.

He had to talk with the only person who could potentially convince Butcher that Annie isn’t a threat.

No one talked about the fact that Becca Butcher would just randomly show up to their hideout every so often.

Yes, it was discussed the first time when Butcher was immediately asked a hundred and ten questions by MM, Hughie and Frenchie.

However, Butcher had refused to give them any type of explanation other than that she’s alive, she’s in a fuck load of trouble and that he’s even more motivated to find a way to tear Homelander apart and spit on his remains before feeding him to his dog.

Hughie had honestly thought that the wife of Billy Butcher would be nothing short of terrifying and had been incredibly surprised when she turned out to be rather gentle and caring.

For a few days he’d spent quite some time trying to figure out how exactly they worked.

It was the night after they’d spent the majority of the day escaping The Deep after Butcher went too far on what was supposed to be, a quick, intel gathering mission, that Hughie finally understood how they worked. 

He still remembers the look of pity in MM’s eyes when he’d let Becca into their hideout when she’d shown up in the middle of the night.

Hughie and probably MM, Frenchie and Kimkio definitely remembers how Becca had practically dragged Billy by the ear into his office and had proceeded to tear him a new one for the next few hours.

The office Butcher had built for himself was meant to be the most soundproof part of the hideout and yet, they heard every word. 

Hughie learnt three things that day.

One: He really needs to stop letting Butcher drag him into these suicidal plans.

Two: Becca Butcher is terrifying, everything makes total sense and Hughie hopes to fucking god that he never gets himself on her shitlist.

Hughie put his plan into motion the day he was a witness to an incident that ended with Butcher getting decked with a toaster and Annie nearly getting shot again which had led to Frenchie and MM intervening & the two nearly losing a limb each trying to keep them from killing each other.

For his plan to work, he is aware that he has to risk life and limb.

Butcher doesn’t like them talking to Becca when she’s staying in their hideouts and after everything that had happened Hughie can’t really blame him.

Which is why, in order to avoid Butcher’s wrath, they normally avoid talking to her unless she talks to them.

Well, that’s what Hughie does anyway.

However, in order to sort something out, he knows that he’ll actually have to approach her and he chooses a day where Butcher had left to meet an informant for a few hours.

Awkwardly manoeuvring himself into the room, he sees that Becca is curled up on a significantly cleaner couch, reading something whilst listening to what Hughie thinks might be the Spice Girls.

“Um... hi?” Hughie isn’t really sure how to address her when he nervously approaches the couch.

“Hey, Hugh, what’s up?” She gives him a kind smile whilst pushing her headphones off. 

“Uh, nothing. It’s not... It’s... Look, can I ask you something?” Hughie finds himself stuttering a bit as he tries to find the words he needs.

“What did Billy do now?” She sighs.

“He keeps trying to shoot my girlfriend.” Hughie ends up just being up front with her.

“Starlight, right?” Becca puts her books down whilst Hughie gives her an uneasy look.

Maybe he’s made a big mistake coming to Becca.

Why would she care about what her husband does to Annie? She must hate Supes even more than he does after what that bastard did to her.

“Yeah... but it doesn’t matter, I can sort it out eventually.”

“What did he say?” Becca puts her book down. 

“I’m worried for both of them, alright? Annie and Butcher. They keep trying to kill each other and I’ve tried to talk to both of them about it and Annie... It’s not her fault, she’s just trying to defend herself because Butcher isn’t exactly being welcoming?” Hughie sighs to himself.

“He’s trying to kill her.” He cuts right to the point.

“I really like Annie and I don’t hate Butcher so I don’t want anything to happen to them but he won’t listen to me and I don’t know what to do so I was wondering if you knew anything that could help me handle the situation.” 

“I’ll talk to him.” Becca declares.

“Really?”

“Yes, I’ll talk to him, don’t worry about it, Hugh.” 

Hughie doesn’t know what to say.

“Thank you?”

Well that definitely went a whole lot better then he had expected.

Fortunately, Becca is still curled up on the sofa when Butcher returns, immediately zeroing in on Annie, who had been half way though a conversation with Hughie and Frenchie.

“Am I not speaking perfect fucking english or somethin’? How many times do I have to fucking repeat myself. That cunt...”

“William.” Becca cuts in, managing to silence him for all of five seconds.

Something which is still an achievement in Hughie’s mind.

“Not now, love.”

“Nope, we’re doing this right now. Come on, I want a word.” Becca folds her arms.

“I’ll be with you in a second...”

“Now.” 

“Ooh.” Frenchie sniggers in the background whilst Annie tries not to grin and MM let’s out a resounding sigh.

“Becca, love...”

“Right now.” Becca growls before leading the way into Butcher’s office, slamming the door shut behind them.

“She’s gonna kill him.” MM remarks and the shouting starts up.

The supposedly soundproof room merely muffling the sounds of their argument which definitely sounds heated and angry.

If it was anyone else he would probably feel a little sympathetic from what he can hear, but because it’s Butcher, all Hughie can do is put his arm around Annie and grin.

“That should do it.” Becca announces an hour or maybe even more later when she renters the main part of the room.

Sitting on part of the moth eaten chair with Annie practically curled up in his lap, Hughie just stares at Becca with a wide eyed look.

“So what’s going on? Did you say something?” Annie frowns.

“Yeah which means that something good for us... I think?” Hughie looks up at Becca, who slides onto the other sofa.

“Thank you.” He gives the older woman a smile.

“It’s fine. If he bothers you again, just let me know and I’ll talk to him.” She picks up her book from where she’d discarded it.

“Wait, hold on... Did you get her to talk to...”

“Well played, lad. Well fucking played.” Annie is silenced by the sudden arrival of Butcher, who glares down at Hughie, who tries not to look at the other man.

He guessed this would happen and now he’ll get to see for himself if Becca’s words have made any kind of difference.

He doubts it.

Especially when Annie shifts herself into an almost defensive position on his lap.

“Clever. You and your cu...”

“Billy.” Becca cuts in before he can finish the sentence, wrapping her fingers around his wrist.

“Sit with me.” 

Glaring at both Hughie and Annie, Billy slowly sits himself down, his eyes narrowed and locked on them.

Even when Becca drapes her legs over his lap and keeps one hand over his whilst holding the book in the other.

“You two cunts won’t know what’s hit ya” Billy mouths to Hughie and Annie, but his actions do not go unnoticed.

“Do you really think that I won’t do it?” Becca gives him a look.

“You wouldn’t.”

“I would and will.” She retorts, her hand resting against his cheek for a moment before she roughly plucks out a hair from his beard with her fingers.

“Don’t test me and be nice to Hughie and Annie or this is going.”

“But she’s...”

“She’s fine, now shush. The four of us are going to sit here and have a quiet afternoon. No arguing, just peace and quiet.” Becca reprimands him in a way that has Annie and Hughie near to peals of laughter.

Especially due to the look on Billy’s face.

Hughie was right, he definitely made the right decision.

Becca gets her wish too, peace and quiet for nearly an hour before the sounds of MM & Frenchie arguing along with the distinctive sound of something being broken sounds throughout the hide out.

“Right, I’ll go and deal with those cun...”

“Billy.” 

“Knobheads then, shall I?” Billy rolls his eyes at Becca.

“Unless you want to say a few words to them my girl?”

“Your team, your responsibility.” She shrugs.

“Where was that attitude a few hours ago, hey?” Billy raises an eyebrow at her and Becca puts her book down. 

“Your responsible for them.” She smiles in a somewhat soft manner.

“I look out for you.” 

It wasn’t perfect or fixed overnight or even in the upcoming weeks, but Hughie did notice a difference after Becca had spoken to him.

Butcher stopped trying to shoot Annie on the daily and Annie stopped trying to blind him and throwing him at the closest or furthest wall with her powers.

They didn’t argue as much either.

Sure, they still glared at each other and swore at each other if there was ever a team meeting, but they did stop trying to kill each other.

There were a couple of times in which Hughie found himself feeling a little bit concerned and each were under very similar circumstances.

He’d be doing something or on his way to talk to either Annie or Butcher and for a few moments he’d think that he could hear them arguing, the lights would flicker and he would hear a gun being cocked, but when he’d run into the room, both Annie and Butcher would greet him, walk away from each other and Hughie would come to the conclusion that he was probably just hearing things.

Sure, things definitely weren’t perfect by any standards, but if they could make it to the other side of everything without Annie and Butcher killing each other, they at least would have succeeded at doing something right.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m genuinely sorry for this. I’m not a good writer by any standards but I had to write something for this show. I wrote this wayyy before season two aired & when I only had the trailers to go off on which is why it’s probably really out of character. Thank you all for reading though & please do comment if you can.


End file.
